1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool and method of operation thereof used in operative cooperation with a computer to allow a user to review and/or alter electronic documents having different machine or native language, and each document possibly having a different format.
2. Description of the Related Art
The obtainment of a paperless office or a paperless development of an engineering task has long been predicted, but has not yet been realized. Although paper usage has been reduced in some organizations, it has increased in others and whereas computers have helped in managing paper work, they have made it easy to turn out even more documents. Further, because of the many users or engineers involved in the operation of an office or in the development of an engineering task, the utilization of computers creates a still further problem in that the documents produced are commonly generated by computer having different native language each of which may have different formats requiring specialized handling for each document.
The goal of a paperless office or a paperless development of an engineering task may be more readily realized if a tool is provided to allow the user or engineer to review and/alter the electronic documents. Unfortunately, because of the number of documents involved and the number of different formats inherent in these documents, the utilization of a single tool for modifying or changing electronic documents is hindered. It is desired that a single tool be provided for use with the operative cooperation of a computer to allow a user to review and/or alter electronic documents generated in different native languages having different formats.